Freaks For Life
by CosmicHeart0114
Summary: Bella Swan is not a normal girl. She's crazy and knows it. She's done lots of crazy stuff along with her two bonkers besties Alice and Rosalie. When a certain trio of hot guys move into town everything is perfect. She can spend her spare time mooning at her crush and reading books. What will happen when the gang finds out the school is closing down? Unleash the freaks! Bella POV.
1. Why aren't I normal?

**Okay so this isn't my first fic but its my first twi-fic. I've had this idea in my head for some time and it was really bugging me. So I guess I'll just get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the saying H E double toothpicks.**

Sometimes I look at the rest of the world and wonder why I'm so different. Is it my genes? Is it in my brain? Is it some otherworldly force that has to make sure I don't fit in? Okay, so maybe that last one is a _bit_ unlikely. There are times I wish I could be normal. When I wish that my sense of style wasn't so weird, that I actually had some normal friends. But then, if I _was_ normal I never would have met some of the best friends I've ever had, or my awesome boyfriend.

"Hey, Bella!" My hyperactive best friend,Alice Brandon shouted at me from the other side of the car park."Hi, Alice!" I shouted back. The crazy little pixie became a blur as she ran across the parking lot."Alice! What the H-E double toothpicks were you _thinking_! You could've gotten hurt running across the car park like that! It's dangerous!" I scolded.

She shrugged her tiny shoulders."Dangerous, shmangerous." She said.

I rolled my eyes as I spoke."Wow, can't argue with _that_ logic." She grinned at me.

"So Bells, what's your theme today?" Alice asked.

"As if its not obvious!" I answered.

The way I dress is only one of the things that labels me as a freak. It's kinda hard to explain. Every day I wear something new and every day I dress in what my friends like to call "my Theme." My Theme is normally something unusual, really bright or just completely crazy. Today, my Theme was nature. I loved it! Alice, on the other hand..."That's a lot of plants don't you think?" Alice said with an unsure look on her face.

" I wouldn't expect you to understand. You never were the outdoorsy type, anyway."

I replied, grinning. She just rolled her eyes at me. Okay, so she was probably right about the "too much plants" thing. I had woven daisies and leaves into my hair and I had worn a ring of small yellow flowers as a headband. What used to be a plain green sundress was now covered in bright flowers of all different shapes sizes and colours. I just hoped that none of them would come loose because I had spent half the night sewing them on. I had painted my nails, toenails and even my cheeks with flowers. And my footwear was just a pair of old silver sandals with daisies superglued ( by yours truly!) onto the straps. Alice was still looking at the leaves in my hair as if they were going to bite her.

"Don't worry Alice, most of them are fake." Once again, eye roll. She raised her eyebrows and pointed to my hair." Okay maybe not those ones but the rest are fake, I swear." That seemed to be good enough for her. Suddenly, we heard a whoop of exultation followed by the sound of tyres squealing against concrete. We didn't even have to look to see who it was."Rosalie." We said in unison. Rosalie Hale, my other best gal friend in the world. Alice, Rosalie and I were completely different in every way.

Rosalie was tall, tanned and blonde. Alice was short, pale and had spiky black hair. Whereas I was of average height, average skin tone and had mahogany coloured hair. All in all, nothing special but I made up for that with my personality and strange outfits. Even though we were completely different in the looks department, there was something all three of us had in common. We were all completely and utterly crazy.

We all had something strange and unique about us, other than the fact we were mental.

With me it was my wacky outfits. With Alice it was her weird hair. Every day Alice would have a new hairstyle, she would put temporary dye in strange patterns all over her head of spiky black hair. Once she had thought it would be a good idea to come to school with bright yellow birds flying all over her head. We called her canary for a week. Rosalie's thing was her love of all things pink. I know you're probably thinking, what's weird about liking pink?

Well Rosalie didn't just _like_ pink, she _loved_ it. Everything she owned was pink if she could get it. The walls of her room, her carpet, her curtains, her shoes, her clothes, her socks, her lipstick, her eyeshadow, her stationary! The end of her long blonde hair were dip dyed pink, she had painted her desk at school pink, when we were twelve and she broke her arm when we were all hanging upside down on the monkey bars (don't even ask.) guess what colour her cast was? P-I-N-K! I could go on but that would take years. When Rosalie had parked her (PINK!) convertible in her usual spot, she got out of the car so fast that her car door nearly whacked into Tyler Crowley's van. She ran over to Alice and I while waving her arms frantically." Hi Rosal-" Alice began in her chirpy voice." Guess what!" Rosalie shrieked before Alice could finish.

"Um...what?" I asked, confused.

"I'm so glad you asked!" She squealed." Three new boys are coming to the school!"

"Yeah so? Just more brain dead Neanderthals. Nuuuugh!" Alice did her "brain dead Neanderthal" impression. Usually Rosalie would've laughed. Not this time.

"_Alice_! These aren't just _any_ boys! We're talking about Emmett Mcarthy, Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen!"

**Okay so, Bella, Rosalie and Alice are all weirdos. But not as in Fregley type weirdos, they just have very, um..vibrant personalities. I'll hopefully be able to get the next chapter up soon, so bye! **

**P.s I need your opinion so REVIEW PLEASE!**!


	2. Why me?

**Okay so I'm really happy someone actually likes my story! I thought no one was actually going to bother reading it but I was wrong so yay! I don't want to be one of those authors that leave a huge massive authors note so I'm just going to get on with it.**

**P.S if you like this then you should check out my other story, Wild.**

"Wait, what?! As in those scorchin' guys who moved in a couple weeks ago?" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes! _Those_ guys!" Rosalie squealed back. All I managed to get out was a half hearted "Yay?" In return. What guys? I didn't know there were any new dudes in town."You don't know who we're talking about, do you?" Alice asked. She and Rosalie were staring at me in disbelief."Of course I know who you're talking about silly! It's, um..you know..those dudes!" I said, pointing at three random guys to my left."You think _they_ are the hot guys?" Rosalie asked with her perfect eyebrows raised." Tell me Bella, since when do you think Eric Yorkie and his douchebag friends are hot?" She said. Wait, _Eric_ _Yorkie_? Then I looked a bit more closely at the guys I'd pointed to." Gah!" I gasped when I realised who I had pointed to.

"Exactly. _They_ are who we're talking about!" Alice grinned while pointing somewhere behind me. I followed her finger to a silver Volvo parked a few spaces away from where we were standing. The car door opened and a pair of long legs clad in jeans stepped out. I could see the top of a head begin to appear as whoever it was stood up an- holy mother! Rose and Ali were right, these dudes were H-A-W-T!

Well, this guy anyway. I hadn't seen the other two but this dude was seriously dreamy!

He had on a fitted black v-neck tee which clung to his perfectly muscled chest and worn blue jeans that hung low on his hips. And his face, don't get me started on his face. He had perfectly sculpted features, a straight nose and full lips. But the pièce de résistance was his eyes. They were a bright emerald green and framed by long, black lashes that were uncommon for a guy. His tousled bronze hair fell into them and he swept it away with the back of his hand in a practiced move, as if it fell into his eyes all the time. Which it probably did." Um Bella?" Alice asked, breaking me out of my reverie." You've got a bit of drool, just there." She said with an amused look on her face. She pointed to the corner of her mouth with one manicured nail. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Oh, crap I was _actually_ drooling! "Oh, my god! Too. Much. Hotness!" I exclaimed.

"Told you so." Rosalie said with a roll of her eyes.

" I know, with that honey blonde hair and blue eyes he makes me wanna swoon!" Wait, huh? Honey blonde hair? Blue eyes? Who exactly was she talking about? Rosalie was just as confused as me.

"Uh Alice? You seriously need to get your eyesight checked 'cause this guy's got black hair and brown eyes." Rosalie said with a frown.

"Wait Alice, point to the dude you're talking about." I told her. She raised her arm and pointed to a guy who was leaning on a red motorcycle parked next to the dreamy dude's Volvo. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Rosalie, you point to the dude you're talking about." I said.

She pointed to a space on the other side of the Volvo. Holy crap! How could I not see this guy drive in?! This guy's car was huge! It was black and built like a tank, with wheels that came up past my waist. Then I saw the guy beside it. Big car for a big guy. I thought. Rosalie was right, this dude had black hair and brown eyes but that wasn't the first thing I noticed about him. The first thing I noticed about him, was that he was huge! Easily over six feet tall. Plus, he obviously worked out a lot. That did _not_ help him look any smaller.

"We're all talking about different guys, aren't we?" Rosalie said without taking her eyes off Giant Dude.

"It appears so." Alice muttered without taking her eyes off Motorbike Guy.

We just stood there for minutes, staring at the three new guys who were now talking to each other animatedly. I was quite happy in my dream state, when a loud noise shattered my little world. Of course, it was only the school bell. I didn't know that.

Of course, it was bound to go off soon. I forgot that. When the bell goes off students are meant to go to class, not get such a fright that they scream and fall backwards and loudly crash into the bins behind them. I am so screwed. It seemed like every person in the parking lot was looking at me. Including the new guys." Whoa, Bells! Are you okay?" Alice asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Well Alice, I'd be much better if you and my other "BFF" would actually be BFFs and _help me up_!" I shouted at her. She smiled sheepishly at me. "Is there any way you can get them all to stop watching me?" I asked, calming down.

Rosalie seemed deep in thought.

"I know! There is one thing I can do but you will _seriously_ owe me after this." She said.

"I don't care, just get them to stop looking at me!" I said. Alice pulled me up and had began to pull me away but I stopped her. I really wanted to see what Rosalie would do. She had walked out into the middle of the car park and was standing straight and taking deep breaths. Then she exploded. Not literally but it seemed like she did. She began jumping up and down and waving her arms. I only caught a bit of what she said. She said this ( I think): " WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD TODAY!?

WHY IS EVERYONE SUCH MAJOR IDIOTS!?.! WHY DOES THE COLOUR PINK HAVE TO BE A GIRLY COLOUR?! WHY DOES THE COLOUR BLUE EXSIST?! ARGH A BLARG A BLARG A BLARG!"

_What. The. Fudge._

Well, at least everyone had stopped looking at me.

**Okay so I have to admit, I had a lot of fun writing Rosalie's rant. Especially the part that doesn't make any sense. I have been dying for one of them to show their inner freak and the others will too. So I need some input on who I should make the nasty popular girls at school. I've got an idea but I want some help. Please review and tell me what you think! Adios, amigos! ( not even sure if I spelled that right.)**


	3. AN! Disclaimer!

** Disclaimer: **

**I'm really forgetful so I'm just gonna do this now:**

** I OWN NOTHING! TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER!**

** That is my disclaimer for the rest of the fic. **

** -BlackHearted0114**


	4. Swoon!

**I am so happy people have favourited my story, but please review! I want to know what you think!**

After the incident in the car park, Alice and Rosalie had to leave for Biology while I had to go to English. I could feel eyes on me wherever I walked. Not that people staring at me was out of the ordinary, it just got a little creepy after a while. I took my usual seat; the furthest desk from the front. My status as a freak made sure that I had no one to talk to in classes that Alice and Rose weren't in.

No one talked to me, no one smiled at me, no one acknowledged me, and above all, _no one_ sat with me. So as you can imagine, I was _very_ surprised when the chair next to me scraped against the floor as it was dragged backwards so that someone could sit down.

I froze. My lucky pen ( which was luminous green with glittery yellow feathers sticking out of the top.) which had been halfway through drawing a lovely green squiggle on one of the pages of my notebook, dropped out of my hand when a smooth voice asked: "Is this seat taken?"

The typical noises of an everyday classroom became silent. You could've heard a dust mite sneeze. I didn't have to look up to know that every pair of eyes in the room were on me. I sighed and turned towards the person who had spoken. I was about to weird them out by spouting random nonsense so they'd leave me alone but when I saw this person's face, the words died in my throat.

It was Dreamy Dude. ( I really had to find out which one he was) I had only seen his face once, yet I would know it anywhere. Same intelligent emerald green eyes, same messy yet perfect bronze hair, same straight angular features. Yup, this was him. It took me a full fifty seconds to realise that I had just been staring at him with my mouth open.

I managed a meek "no..." Before I buried my face in my notebook. Then the whispering started. I didn't bother trying to listen, I was too shocked at what just happened. First thing you learn when you come to Forks High; if you don't get on the approved list ( meaning approved by Lauren) then you basically didn't exist. I was not on the approved list. Even though he was new, this guy had to know that sitting beside me was a _huge_ mistake.

-§§§-

ten _minutes_. The teacher was ten minutes late. That meant I had to sit with my face buried in my notebook trying not to gawk at the godlike creature sitting only inches away from me. The other girls weren't even _trying_. I was eight minutes in when the smooth voice I couldn't seem to forget resonated from beside me. "Nice outfit you've got there." I dropped my notebook. Luckily no one really noticed. _Come on Bella! For once in your life don't be a weirdo!_ I imagined Alice shouting at me in my head.

"Thanks." I replied. _Really?! Thanks?! Holy god, girl! That was the best you could come up with? Seriously? _

"It is very... Uh.. Flowery." He said in that velvet voice of his.

"Look dude, you don't have to make conversation with me just 'cause we're desk buds. And you don't have to pretend to like my outfit either, I know it's weird." I said. Wow. Where the heck did _that_ come from?

To my complete and utter disappointment he started to laugh. Of course he was laughing at me, what else did I expect? Classic pop. Lauren was gonna have fun with him. Poor guy.

"At least _one_ girl here isn't sucking up to me!" He said, grinning an awesomely hot crooked grin. What da huh? He isn't laughing at me? Well that's...new.

"Do you come to school dressed like a garden everyday?" He asked.

"No." I replied. What was wrong with me? No. That was worse than thanks.

"Then why are you dressed up like this today? Is it some sort of charity fundraiser or something?" He said with his eyebrows raised.

"No, I'm just...weird. I come as something different everyday. I get bored easily." I said.

"Okaaaay...So, is the teacher always this late?" He asked. Huh. I thought I had weirded him out. Apparently not. Cool.

"Nope." I answered.

"Is the teacher nice?"

"Nope."

"What's her name?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that one. You see, Alice, Rose and I made up nicknames for a lot of people in Forks High. Of course, no one but the three of us new them. Our English teacher; Mrs. Morgan earned herself the nickname " Dragon Lady" or Ol' Drago for short.

You'll see why soon enough.

I decided to test him to see how much weirdness he could take.

"Her name is Dragon Lady." I said, sneaking a glance out of the corner of my eye.

His eyebrows shot up at the name.

"I'm going to take a chance here and guess that "Dragon Lady" is a nickname."

"Maybe." I said.

"So...yes, it is a nickname then."

"Yes."

"Thought so." He said, grinning that crooked grin again. Holy God. It took all my willpower not to swoon right there. What. Is. Wrong. With. Me!

We were silent for the next two minutes. Those two minutes dragged by, so it really felt like twenty. This was the first (and probably the last) time I had ever actually wanted Ol' Drago to come to class.

"So, what's your name?" He asked me, breaking the silence.

I had to answer. This was the first hot guy that had ever actually spoken to me because he wanted to. And he was _definitely_ the only guy ever that I hadn't weirded out within the first nine seconds of me talking.

"My name is-" I began, but was interrupted by a horribly familiar screech of a voice.

"QUIET!"

**I can't think of anything else right now, so adios amigos!**


End file.
